ginga_by_keznenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin
Gin, also known as The Shooting Star Gin, is the protagonist of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. He is the son of Riki and Fuji and brother of Kōjin, Zōge, and Aka. He is the father of Weed, the protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed, the grandfather of Sirius, Orion, and Rigel, the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu Sirius To Orion To Rigel and Ginga: The Last Wars, and the great-grandfather of Key, the protagonist of Ginga: The Pact of Key. Appearance Gin is a silver brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu with brown eyes. Gin's defining characteristics are the three scars on his forehead, given by a bear in his first hunt. He used to have a brown collar but lost it. Personality Gin is a natural born leader with a lot of charisma. He is brave and strong, even as a pup. He has a strong sense of justice and wants to protect his friends and all those who are unable to protect themselves. He isn't afraid to die for his friends or his mission. Mostly due to the training during young age, he became more mature than most dogs of his age and is mentally strong and unlikely to give up. He is not at all as playful as most young dogs and tends to be quite serious, though he can sometimes joke around with close friends like Smith. He is meek, polite, quite calm and smart. During one scene in the manga, while everyone were laughing happily together, he was seen laughing in a bit of a shy manner. However, Gin can be a little headstrong and do things in his own way. Anger and sadness may also make him impatient and reckless and he needs to be calmed down by the older dogs during these situations. He gets often a bit shocked and cries when facing the death of his comrades. Gin is very fast and sure of his own speed, but he is still not very strong physically and still has things to learn. He respects and admires some of the older and stronger dogs a lot, like Ben and his father Riki. He is always ready to listen and learn from them. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Gin is notably older, calmer than before and a bit quiet. It's also suggested that the death of his mate made him feel a bit defeated. Gin is still very polite and righteous and he doesn't want others to suffer for his sake. Just like when he was young, he still despises injustice and unfairness, but is now able to control himself and doesn't fall into a rage when facing said things. He feels great responsibility as a leader and blames himself if something happens to his comrades. Ginga: The Pact of Key Gin is old now, but he's still alive and is a wonderful great-grandfather. Gallery See more pictures in Gin (Photo Gallery). Quotes "What do you mean we can't? Who has said that?! The only way to know is by trying!" - Gin thinking that swimming across the sea is a possible option Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 7 "Now you'll see why I'm called the shooting star!" - Gin challenging Sniper.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 8 "Sometimes we dogs prevent our masters from growing up." - Gin explaining why he left Daisuke.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 9 "Each of us is alone in the wooden spear. One bundle of us becomes a weapon, which does not break any force!". - Gin to the Ou army Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 12 "The laws of the murderer mean nothing!" - Gin to Gaia. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 18 "When a real fighter says something, he says it with dignity." - Gin to the Ōu army.Ginga Densetsu Weed "When everyone else is about to give up, the fighter who becomes the role model is the true leader." - Gin to Weed.Ginga Densetsu Weed "Yukimura. Your mother and I are proud of you. Thank you, for covering for Weed" - Gin's words of the dead Yukimura.Ginga Densetsu Weed volume 35 "I have a wonderful heir, and that heir is Weed. At any time, I can leave this place without reserve." - Gin to Kurotora and Weed The Last Wars volume 1 ''"This will not go on any longer! Hiro, don’t leave me just yet, we will die together!" - ''Gin to a dying HiroThe Last Wars volume 2 Trivia *He was born in Village Higashinaruse, Akita Prefecture. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Silver Akita Inu